marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gemini (LMD) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Life-Model Decoy | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Kraft; Keith Giffen | First = Defenders Vol 1 49 | Last = West Coast Avengers Vol 2 28 | HistoryText = Gemini was one of the Life Model Decoy created by Scorpio to be a member of his new Zodiac, which were activated early to deal with an attack by the Defenders. Gemini split into his two selves to fight the Defenders, but his two halves became confused about which side to support. Reason chose the Zodiac but emotion picked the Defenders, when the two sides merged, emotion won and Gemini decided to help the Defenders. Gemini helped the Hellcat, who was badly hurt by Leo, by trapping him in a water vent. . When SHIELD came to clean up the LMDs, Gemini stayed around to make sure that the Hellcat was alright. Gemini turned himself in to SHIELD, though the Defenders put a good word in for him for his help during the battle. Nick Fury eventually released Gemini, not knowing what else to do with him. Later, Gemini turned up in Los Angeles, with no money and an alcohol problem. He saved the LeClercs from being attacked by a would be hitman whom they hired to kill Morbius, but who was demanding more money. Morbius had killed their daughter in the time before he got his bloodlust under control. Jennifer Walters represented Morbius in court, and got him the lesser charge of involuntary manslaughter as it was deemed that he was unable to control his actions. The LeClercs, outraged at Morbius getting off on what they considered a technicality, then sought out the hitman. After Morbius saved them, they hired him to kill Morbius. Gemini accepted, but only planned on meeting Morbius to ascertain the extent of his guilt. After reviewing the evidence, Gemini decided that the court had made the right decision, but also realized the right in the parents rage over their dead daughter. As such, he decided to remain neutral in the matter. Morbius tried to commit suicide, wishing to keep Jennifer safe from the matter, but the LeClercs only saw this as an attempt at robbing them of their revenge. Morbius survived the fall, and Gemini mistakenly fought the She-Hulk in an attempt to keep Morbius from harm. Mr. Leclerc was then about to shoot Morbius, but suddenly realized that he had a choice as to whether or not to become a murderer, Morbius did not, so he threw his gun away. Gemini defeated the She-Hulk and returned Morbius to his lab so he took take the serum that counteracts his bloodlust. Gemini later joined the rest of the Zodiac and a mentally unstable Quicksilver to attack the Avengers. Gemini, alongside Cancer and Quicksilver, attacked Avengers Mansion. Gemini fought against Captain America, but reverted to his good personality mid-way through the fight and surrendered. Gemini was later released and was rebuilt (in a female form) through the use of the Zodiac Key and joined the rest of the Zodiac when they travelled to Dallas, Texas to confront the original Zodiac Cartel. They succeeded in killing all of the original members with the exception of Cornelius van Lunt and took their places in the criminal underworld. Next, they attacked a group of businessmen at a cattle auction in Wichita where they were opposed by the West Coast Avengers. Gemini and Libra both fought against Mockingbird, but fled when Sagittarius was destroyed by Hawkeye. | Powers = *Originally, Gemini possessed the ability to create two duplicates of himself. One coloured white, which could fire energy blasts and one coloured black, which could release blasts of electricity by touching people. *Later, Gemini could grow to a larger size, increasing his strength in the process. *In his female form, Gemini could fly and shoot blasts of energy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = In his original form, Gemini possessed multiple personalities which limited his effectiveness in battle. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}